Broken
by Sonicsketchgirl
Summary: Sonic in his latest battle with eggman has broken his leg and Amy visits him in the hospital will sonic tell her his feelings or will Amy leave sonic with more than a broken leg? read to find out sonamy
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

**Hey im back with another story I thought this would be a funny and cute idea**

Eggman had just been defeated and all hope was lost when one last shot hit sonic and made a large crater in the earth. Silence filled the area until Amy took a stand and ran over to the crater.

"HES ALIVE!" yelled Amy.

Everyone ran over to the crater to see sonic slowly get up his right leg bent in weird way. As he got up he fell back down again. "SONIC! Oh my goodness!" yelled Amy as she ran over to help him. "Ow I'm f-f-fine Amy really" said sonic starting to get back up on his right leg this time. He fell back down clutching his leg fighting back tears. "Maybe not…"

"TAILS CALL 911! KNUCKLES MAKE A SPLINT! SHADOW GO INFORM EVERYONE ELSE! ROUGE GO SPOT THE AMBULANCE!" yelled Amy like a general. Tails pulled out his cellphone and started dialing the number, Knuckles gathered some sticks and other things to make a splint, Shadow chaos controlled away, and rouge flew above the trees to spot the ambulance since the road was a few kilometers away. "It's goanna be ok sonic the ambulance is on the way." Said Amy stroking his quills. "Thank you Amy" said sonic forcing a smile.

"Ok I made a splint but in order for it work I'm goanna have to put your leg back in the right position" "J-j-just do it" "ok don't say I didn't warn you" said knuckles and he twisted Sonic's leg back in the right position. "FUGDE" Yelled sonic while knuckles used the splint. "AMBULANCE IS HERE" yelled rouge. "Ok Knuckles you wana help me get him to the ambulance?" "sure" Amy and knuckles both picked up sonic and got him to the ambulance were a blue fox nurse was waiting.

"OH MY SWEET GRAVEY I've seen some pretty bad bone breaks but this has to be one of the worst." She said taking sonic into the ambulance. "B-bye everyone" said sonic in a strained voice as everyone waved him goodbye. "Don't worry everything's going to be just fine." The nurse said reassuringly. Sonic on the other hand wasn't so sure…

**End of chapter**

**So that's the first chapter of my latest fanfic tell me what you think also I think I may have made the pacing a little to fast ill try to fix that… but this is kind of a test chapter so before I get to into it I want to see if it's a likable idea that you would like to see more of thanx for reading bye c; !**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken chapter 2

Thanx sonicfan23 I forgot about this story for a long time now I'm updating again I hope I still can write sonic fanfics ok it's been a while '-_- hehe... I finally have time to update it ok STORY BEGIN! C;

Sonic while on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance was in great pain on top of being in a bit of a panic -he didn't like hospitals much- but above all he was a little frightened of how much he might have worried Amy. The nurse noticed this and tried to calm him down.

"Hey it's gonna be ok I promise. we're only trying to help you no need to be frightened." She said in a calming voice.

"I-I'm not afraid.." He replied not quite sure of himself at all to many things were happening at once or so it seemed to him.

"Well Mr. Tough guy your lucky you still have that leg. Your pink friend must really care about you she kept asking if she could come but sadly I couldn't allow her to do so its the rules." She said. The thought of never being able to run again was nothing short of sonic's worst nightmare but the thought that Amy cared that much was a bit more comforting. With all of the pain he finally passed out.

Amy, tails, and knuckles were waiting in the hospital to be able to see sonic (rouge and shadow had a mission to complete). They got there even before he did they were all very worried about him Amy most of all. Amy was shaking in her chair thinking of all the bad things that could have happened to sonic what if the doctors where very mean, what if the Ambulance crashed, what if...

"Amy calm down you look like your about to cry sonic's gonna be ok he may have broken his leg but he's not gonna die or anything." Knuckles said hoping to calm her down (he also didn't really know how to handle a crying Amy).

"How do you know?!" She said back quickly. It sounded kinda silly but she was very serious.

"A broken leg doesn't kill people." "sure but car crashes do..." She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing..." She said innocently. "You think the ambulance is gonna crash?" Tails said a bit in disbelief. "Well... It could happen..." She said shyly.

"Man you must really love him to be worried about such silly things." Tails said.

"Is it really that obvious?" She said innocently.

"YES." Tails and knuckles both said at the same time.

Amy knew she was a bit forward but she tried to act kind of more as a friend she knew sonic didn't like her that much but she would always love him. Even if he did something unforgivable...

We'll just see about that... Sorry if this is short I wanted to get something out now for those who still have hope that this will be updated! I will bring more tomorrow I just got really tired it's like 11:00 pm now I'm going to sleep I hope this chapter was as good as I think it was I promise the next chapter will be longer! c: thanx to those who still read my fan fics!


End file.
